WATCH: Why August 27 is a big day for Kapinoy viewers
IBC News Posted at Aug 24 2018 10:17 PM Kapinoy viewers can look forward to not one, but three new teleseryes starting Monday, August 27, which has been dubbed IBC-13’s Araw ng mga Drama ng Bayan. IBC | Araw ng mga Drama ng Bayan ngayong August 27 (YouTube) Among the drama premiering that day is the noontime light-hearted Luz Clarita, the Philippine remake of the 1996 Mexican telenovela, starring the Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her title role. The Secarats Television production, under the direction of Cathy O. Camarillo and Pedring Lopez, will take over the time slot of the just-concluded Till My Heartaches End, at 11:30 a.m., before APO Tanghali Na!. Luz Clarita Full Trailer: This August 20 on IBC! The highly anticipated debut of The Story of a School Girl, a curriculum-based drama series topbilled by the Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega in her first leading role and her title role as Alexa Lopez, a 16-year-old gorgeous high school student who is studied her lesson of secret curriculum story by learning her moral value in her learner life. The Secarats Television production, under the direction of Jerrold Tarog and Paco Sta. Maria, will premiere at 3:15 p.m. in the coveted time slot after Hati Tayo sa Magdamag, which moves to a new timeslot vacated by the teleserye Warrior is a Child. The Story of a School Girl: This August 20 on IBC! One of the newest additions to IBC-13's growing list of quality teleseryes and a DZTV radio drama is the much-awaited primetime family drama Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?, a revival of the classic late 70s and 80's soap opera topbilled by rising teleserye princess Kylie del Rosario in her title role. The Secarats Television production, under the direction of Laurice Gullien and Mervyn B. Brondial, will premiere at 7:45 p.m. in the coveted time slot vacated by Merlyna, after Express Balita. The radio version will also premiere this August 27 at 2:30 p.m. on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese. Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?: This August 20 on IBC! 'Runaway Fashion 2018' August 21, 2018 at 6:50 AM (posted on Facebook) This Sunday, August 26,2018 (12:00PM-onwards) @ Robinsons Place Pangasinan join us on our triple treat celebration. Patty & Sam Fashion Collection presents "RUNWAY FASHION 2018" feat. kids,teens,mom/dad models! IBC 13 and Secarats TV covered the event. Apart from this, it's Emman's 2nd Kiddie Adventure with free photoshoot sesh for kids ages 12-below. Emman Franc, the youngest TV host of both PTV, IBC and Secarats TV as our special guest will be giving special personalized items. Lastly, the promotional tour of FJE Media Production's much anticipated advocacy/ documentary film of bullying with premier night coming this September. It will be participated by all-star casts! Among the sponsors of the project were the executives of IBC and Secarats. SO BE THERE! Invite your friends and families! 'ANG BIDA NG PRIMETIME SA IBC' *Cesar Montano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?) *Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Rolly Gonzalo (Express Balita) *Kylie del Rosario (Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?) *Dominic Roque (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) *Adela Marshall (Valerina) *Jinri Park, Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus, JC Tiuseco (DMZ TV Non-Stop) *Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel (News Team 13) *James Yap (PBA) *Jeric Raval (Bida si Raval) *Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol) *Joe D'Mango (Joe D'Mango's Love Notes) *Cathy Eigenmann, Jess Caduco (Express Balita Weekend) *Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) *Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani)